Poor Romance
by Yaoi-Me30
Summary: Warning: Mpreg and lemon Top Claude x Bottom Sebastian. Sebastian is still a man but will be referred to as mom. Sebastian is a 26 year old single mom. He is the mother of a 10 year old little boy named Gabriel Michaelis. He works 3 jobs, and is very close to getting his son taken away. The father of his child is a man named William Spears. Then he meets a man named Claude Faustus.
1. Life

**Warning: There will be Mpreg and lemon in this story. Claude will be top and Sebastian bottom. Please if you don't like those kinds of stories then respectfully please go somewhere else. I also published this story on Wattpad, but it has more mistakes on it, so please look at this one. Constructive criticism would be nice, but please don't be too harsh. I hope you like the story.**

 **Warning: Mpreg and lemon**

 **Top Claude x Bottom Sebastian. Sebastian is still a man but will be referred to as mom.**

 **Summary: Sebastian is a 26 year old single mom. He is the mother of a 10 year old little boy named Gabriel Michaelis. He works 3 jobs, and is very close to getting his son taken away. The father of his child is a man named William Spears. Then he meets a man named Claude Faustus.**

 **"Words"**  
 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Sounds***

*Beep Beep Beep*

A hand sneaked from under the covers to turn off the annoying alarm clock. A head with long black hair tiredly got up from the pile of covers. This head belonged to a man named Sebastian Michaelis. He was 26 years old, he had dark red eyes, long hair that reached the bottom of his butt, and had 3 jobs. Working as a janitor for 2 different places; a school, and a mall. He also worked at Walmart as a cashier. He shook the small body next to him. "Gabe wake up."

"Mm, I don't wanna."

"Come on it's time for you to get up so you can go to school. I also have to get ready for work." The small boy stood up at 5'4 nearly as tall as his mom who was only 5'7. He was 10 years old, and had short black hair with auburn eyes. He looked exactly like his mom.

While Gabriel got dressed Sebastian brushed his teeth and washed up, then they switched. "Our cereal is ready Gabe we gotta hurry or I will be late." They both rushed to eat their cereal. They walked to Gabe's bus stop. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you to."

"Remember don't talk to strangers on your way home."

"I won't. Bye mom." Sebastian watched the bus drove away before he took off running. He looked at his small flip phone not able to afford anything else, and looked at the time. "Arrived just on time." He immediately clocked in and got to work.

"Sebastian someone is here to see you." He looked confused, but went anyway. He walked to the front of the store and found a guy in a suit.

 _-Sebastian's Pov-_

I knew exactly who it was. William T Spears, my ex boyfriend. The father of my only child. Owner of the second biggest company in this country. And currently the man who is trying to take away my child. "What do you want William, i'm trying to work."

"Yes I know. I just wanted to tell you that I just hired the best lawyer there is. I will have my son, so you will no longer need 3 jobs trying to support you two. I don't see how you got him in the first place. I mean, living with you he only has what, 3 pairs of clothes. Imagine if he lived with me. It would be a dream come true. He would live in a huge house, he could have anything he wants. Which do you think he would choose." I frowned at his comments on the verge of tears. I knew Gabe loved me (as a mom), but what kid wouldn't want to live such a life. "By the way court is in two days on Friday. I'll see you then. Bye Michaelis." I sighed, and went back to work. I knew this was eventually going to happen. I just wish it wasn't so soon.

 _ **-Later that night-**_

Once again we were having sandwiches for dinner. "Hey Gabe how would you like living with your dad."

"No!" I was surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Why he's rich you could have anything you want. You won't have to live in this shabby old apartment anymore. And you won't have sandwiches for dinner."

"I don't care I wanna stay with you mommy. Why, are they going to take me away?" I sighed and looked at my half eaten sandwich no longer hungry.

"Sweetheart I told you this would eventually happen."

"No I don't want to leave you." He ran over to my seat sobbing in my arms.

"I know honey, but i'm struggling just with us two. I'd still be able to see you. Just not as much." Hearing his sobs made my heart break even more.

"W-when are they taking m-me away."

"In two days." He hugged me even tighter. "Hey now, stop crying. Your a big boy now." He nodded and wiped his eyes. "Why don't you get our clothes ready so we can take a shower, and go to bed." He nodded and walked off. Another thing is that we have to take showers together to save water. I layed my hands in my arms, and silently cried.

 _-Claude's Pov-_

My name is Claude Faustus and I am 29 years old. I am the owner of the first biggest company in this country. I took over after my father Harrison Faustus died 3 years ago. I have short wild black hair. I am also currently the youngest richest man. But it doesn't matter how rich you are there is still one thing you can never get out of; jury duty. And i have it in 2 days. I'm so ready for that day to come just to get it over with. I was just on my way to bed. To tired to even take a shower. I dropped on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

 _-2 days later. No one's Pov-_

'This is it. This is the day i will get my son taken away from me.'

'This is the day. The one day i hate.' And both people walked in the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So I don't know how a trial at court goes, so i'm sorry if I make a few mistakes. Also, thank you RPgobal for telling me chapter was uploaded weirdly. I have no idea why it was like that. Thank you for your support. I believe it is updated correctly now though.**

"Silence in the court. Ok Mr. Spears lawyer you may begin."

"Your honor I am here on behalf of Mr. William T Spears. Concerning the custody of his child Gabriel Henderson Michaelis. Your honor I believe that Gabriel would be better with Mr. Spears because not only would he be living in a better environment, but he also would be able to experience the activities of a child his age. With Sebastian Michaelis he only has between one through two meals a day. They live in the projects which is a very horrendous area, and he goes to a very terrible school. They live in a one room apartment where there is only a little area in the kitchen for them to sleep. They don't even sleep on a bed, but instead on the floor. These are horrible conditions for a child to live in. On top of that imagine the bullying he must experience at school for only owning 4 pairs of clothes. Over 14% of high school students have considered suicide and 7% have attempted because of bullies. I believe we don't want Mr. Gabriels to be another result of those to Mr. Spears he couldn't even afford a lawyer. Therefore, Mr. Spears who owns the second biggest business in this country and is also a millionaire would be able to provide Gabriel with new clothes, a big house, a better school, and would allow him to experience the things a child his age should do. Thank you your honor i'm done." Sebastian was on the verge of tears already knowing what was going to happen.

"Thank you Mr. Olford. Now, Mr. Michaelis is everything Mr. Olford said true."

"Yes, your honor," he said in a hushed voice.

"Is there anything else you would like to say to defend yourself."

"No your honor."

"Alrighty then, as a result of this trial Mr. Spears will get full custody of Gabriel Michaelis, until we deem you worthy of being capable of taking care of him." William let out a smirk, and got up ready to take his son with him.

"No, please no. Not my son. He's all I have. Please your honor I already have three jobs, I-i'll get another, but please." He said through sobs. The judge looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but we must do what is best for the child." Sebastian dropped in his chair, and let out hysterical sobs. The doors burst open.

"MOM!" Gabriel came running to his mom, and tightly hugged him. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know baby, but it'll be best for you. It's a miracle I even had you for so long."

"Gabe it's time to go." Gabe cried as he was carried off to an expensive car to an expensive house. Off to the side of the room a man watched everything happen with a frown.

 _ **-Sebastian's Pov-**_

I was about to walk home when a man called me. "Can I help you."

"Yes hello, my name is Claude Faustus and I want to offer you a proposition." I looked at him confused, and surprised. This was the owner of the biggest company in the country. I see him on just about every newspaper we get. He was a billionaire. "I wan't you to work for me as a butler or maid, whatever. For $500 every other day, and every hour extra you work is another $100." I gasped. $500 EVERY OTHER DAY. I don't even make that much in a month.

"That's it. I just have to work as a maid nothing extra."

"Nope."

"Why? That's a lot of money"

"I'm a billionaire $500 isn't going to do much. Plus I see that you really love your son compared to that imp. You deserve to be happy with him."

"Thank you, Thank you so much. I would love to work for you. I don't know how to repay you."

"There's no need to. I just like to see happy people. Here's the address. There will be someone to pick you up at 8 every morning. Also there will be no need for you to work 3 jobs anymore, so you go ahead and get your rest. I can tell you're very stressed right now." I nod my head and smile. "Would you like a ride home. You can just tell me how to get there."

"Yes, thank you very much." We arrived at my apartment complex. I was so embarrassed about how horrible the area looked. There were people smoking and drinking, playing loud music, and having make out sessions outside. They all looked amazed, no one is used to seeing a nice looking car in our area. "Thank you very much Mr. Faustus."

"No problem i'll see you tomorrow." I watched as he drove off and sighed. I walked to the door to see an old man outside with his cat. He likes to be called Undertaker. "Hello Sebastian."

"Hello Undertaker how are you."

"I'm great i'm sorry about your son. I'm sure you'll get him back. Maybe I could make you laugh to lift your spirits."

"Yeah ok."

"Ok, so what does a clock do when it's hungry?" I couldn't get it so i said what.

"It goes for seconds, hahahahahhaha."

"Hahahaha. That was a good one, but it's time for me to eat and go to bed."

"Ok Sebastian see you later."

"Bye Undertaker." I walked into my small one room apartment still hearing him chuckle. I looked at the fridge and sighed. I guess i'll only be having an apple today. But hopefully after today I won't need to anymore.

 _ **-Claude's Pov-**_

I walked into my big room proud of myself. Not everyone does something like I did today. I just hope he'll be able to get his son back. There was something deep down inside that I also wished for, but I just ignored it. One of my maids, her name was Hannah, came in to bring me my dinner. It was Steak with mashed potatoes, green beans, and apple slices. I wonder what Sebastian was having. "Is everything alright Master Claude."

"Yes Hannah thank you, you can go home now. I'll have your check sent to your bank account."

"Thank you"

"No problem. Just make sure you bring your two sons Alois and Ciel with you. They are very fun to hang out with."

"Yes, of course sir. They always talk about how much fun they have with you. They'll be happy to see you again. Maybe this weekend would be a good time."

"Yes that would be great. Another thing is that there will be someone new tomorrow. He is in the very same situation you were in, but he only has one son. I want you to teach him all the chores and rules."

"Yes sir i'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hannah."

"Bye Mr. Faustus." She took the rest of my plate, and I went to sleep.


	3. The Hospital

A/N: Sorry for such a late chapter. Hope you like it.

-Claude's Pov-

I woke up to Hannah's voice instead of Sebastian's. He has been working here for over a week, almost 2. "Where's Sebastian, he always wakes me up."

"He was not at the spot he gets picked up at. Agni even waited 30 minutes but he still wasn't there. We also tried calling his phone, but he didn't pick up."

"Prepare my clothes. I'm going to eat then we're going to his house."

"Yes master Faustus." Once I finished eating, and got dressed we drove to his house. Luckily there was no one outside since it was still pretty early. We knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Kick it down." Agni kicked the door in, and we searched for Sebastian. "Shit." He was lying on the floor completely pale. "Sebastian… Hey Sebastian." I smacked him hard across the face but he still didn't wake up. "Hannah call the police."

We had been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for an hour now. "Mr. Faustus." I quickly stood up with Hannah and Agni. "He will be alright, but I suggest he gets lots of rest. He had a heart attack from too much stress. Another thing is that someone should always be watching him."

"Why, he can have another one?"

"No, but we found cuts on his arms which could mean he's suicidal. But he's awake now if you want to see him. Oh almost forgot, he needs to eat more even though he's anorexic." I was surprised to hear that my employee was anorexic.

"Of course." The doctor walked us to a door labeled 102. When we walked in Sebastian was on his brand new Google Pixel phone I had bought him for his birthday 4 days ago.

"I'm fine, plus I don't think your dad would want you to see me so quickly… I love you… bye. Oh, Mr. Faustus I-im sorry. I don't know what happened. I was…"

"It's ok you don't have to apologize. You'll be living with me from now on."

"No I don't wanna be a burden."

"Your not a burden, and I don't want you thinking like that." Sebastian looked down and started playing with his hands.

"They told you about them didn't they."

"Yes. Why would you do such a thing."

"I haven't done it in a while. I made that promise to Gabe."

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Mr. Michaelis to eat." I heard Sebastian sigh. After Sebastian ate he still had over half of his food left. The doctor decided to give him a break, so he left.

"I'm still very sorry Mr. Faustus."

"It's ok, I just hope you get better." Sebastian smiled and turned his head.

"I'm a bit tired I think i'll sleep."

"Ok i'll be back later tonight."

"Ok, thank you for everything."

"No problem, bye."

The moment I found out Sebastian was in the hospital I realized my feelings for him. It would be too cheesy to say I fell for him at first sight. Heck, I wouldn't even say I love him, but I do want to be with him. I want to make him happy. The way to start that is by him living with me. Agni and Hannah fixed up Sebastian's new room, and bought him new clothes. I'm going to do everything in my power to make him the happiest person alive.


End file.
